diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Eirena the Enchantress - Conversation Achievement
A Lost Age Available in the Quest: The Fallen Star (Act I) Player: Tell me about your time. Enchantress Eirena: Beautiful cities towered up toward the heavens, but they were full of wickedness. The Vizjerei ruled them with wills sharp as stone. Player: Who were the Vizjerei? Enchantress Eirena: A clan of mages bound more by their lust for power than by blood. I see that their influence has waned in this age. Player: Was the Prophet one of them? Enchantress Eirena: Oh, no. He meant to punish the Vizjerei. They were the first to summon daemons into this land. Eirena's Journey Available at the start of the Quest: Shadows in the Desert (Act II) Player: How long have you looked for me? Enchantress Eirena: Well, it was not very easy to find you! I had to search for days. When I woke up alone, I did not know what had happened. I wrote about it a little. You may read more if you wish. Eirena's Journal Unlocks: I felt no fear when they sealed the tomb before me, only a sense of peace as my mind drifted away into the darkness. It seems I opened my eyes only seconds later and beheld the chamber in ruins, half-buried in sand. I have left everything behind... Only hope guides me now. Eirena The Unanticipated Available at the start of the Quest: City of Blood (Act II) Player: Is everything as the Prophet said? Enchantress Eirena: Well, I did not expect you to keep company with a seraph. Player: You mean Tyrael? Enchantress Eirena: I knew what he was the instant I beheld him. But being in his presence makes me quite nervous. Player: Why? He is here to aid us. Enchantress Eirena: We do not deserve it. Tyrael sacrificed all he knew to aid us... I hope it is worthwhile. Missing Pieces Available at the start of the Quest: Unexpected Allies (Act II) Player: Sometimes I feel something... different in you. Enchantress Eirena: It is merely the consequence of seeing that which is not readily visible. I have accepted it. Player: We are both unusual to most, I think. I enjoy traveling with you for this reason. Enchantress Eirena: Then you have my thanks. Although... perhaps you are right. I feel as though part of me still sleeps in a faraway realm. Player: Maybe you need more time. Enchantress Eirena: That would be nice. But the feeling I have indicates that it is more unpleasant and complicated than that. The Prophecy Broken Available at the start of the Quest: Blood and Sand (Act II) Player: Do you know what became of your sisters? Enchantress Eirena: They should have awakened as well... but their mission has already ended. Player: How? Enchantress Eirena: I sought out the closest two before I met you. They lay dead and mutilated in their chambers. The others are some distance away. I fear the worst. Player: Who killed them? Enchantress Eirena: There were traces of demonic magic upon their wounds. But surely the Prophet could have protected them. Where has he gone...? Ancient Secrets Available at the start of the Quest: The Black Soulstone (Act II) Enchantress Eirena: I have thought more on what I am missing. Player: Oh? Enchantress Eirena: Our progress seems to clarify things for me... It is difficult to explain. Player: If we keep going, more will come to you? Enchantress Eirena: Yes. The spell that sent me to this time was bound to the Prophet. Now he is missing, and some parts of me are missing as well-lost to the ages. Player: Some things are timeless. They will return to you. Enchantress Eirena: Yes, but it will take a while. My skill is not so great as the Prophet's was. The First Memories Available at the end of the Quest: Lord of Lies (Act II) (after slaying Belial) Easier to get, and still available at the beginning of Act III. Player: Do you recall more now? Enchantress Eirena: Yes, faintly. My sisters and I were once mere servants in the house of a great Vizjerei lord. Player: Did he teach you magic? Enchantress Eirena: No. I began reading his spellbooks out of curiosity and teaching magic to my sisters-tricks, really. It was amusing for a time. But then I learned that he had begun to summon daemons. The Vizjerei Lord Available at the start of the Quest: The Siege of Bastion's Keep (Act III) Player: What was you Vizjerei master's fate? Enchantress Eirena: My sisters and I waited until all of his associates had gathered to summon a greater daemon. We slew them all to the last man, but they uttered curses upon us with their dying breaths. My sisters and I.. we fell. Our deaths seemed certain. When I woke, the dark figure of the Prophet was staring down at me... That is how I met him. A Sacred Pact Available at the start of the Quest: Machines of War (Act III) Enchantress Eirena: I remember standing before the Prophet. My life hung by a thread, but he... he healed me and my sisters. Player: Was the Prophet a powerful spirit? Enchantress Eirena: No, not precisely. I do not know what his true nature was... only that he possessed great power. He said we had done well to slay the daemons. He was very kind... When we had recovered, he offered to train us further. Player: Did you agree? Enchantress Eirena: Yes, I owe him my life. Slaying the Lords of Hell would please him. It is the least I can do. Leah's Fate Available at the start of the Quest: Fall of the High Heavens (Act IV) Enchantress Eirena: We were gravely mistaken, my friend. I could not see through an illusion of such power-such treachery! Player: Neither did the spirits. If they could not, then we are all blameless. Enchantress Eirena: When I think of what she suffered through... We must find a way to stop Diablo. The Prophet would never forgive me if he knew my part in unleashing this terror upon the world. A Lost Friend Available at the start of the Quest: Fall of the High Heavens (Act IV) Enchantress Eirena: I could not see the truth. You must think me very foolish. Player: No more than any of us. Enchantress Eirena: That is kind of you. I have devoted my life to studying the arcane, and yet I was not skilled enough to act when it truly mattered. The Dying Angel Available at the start of the Quest: The Light of Hope (Act IV) Enchantress Eirena: I found a strange document on one of the angel's bodies in the High Heavens. It is very old, maybe centuries even older than I. Player: Oh? What is in it? These things do not always happen by chance alone. Enchantress Eirena: I am not certain. The script is very old and foreign to me. When I saw the angel, he was dying... but even though he was in great pain, he reached out to me with the document in his hand... like he wanted me to take it. By the time I approached him, he was still. His spirit had already gone. A Hidden Legacy Available at the start of the Quest: Beneath the Spire (Act IV) Enchantress Eirena: I spoke to Itherael, and he helped me translate the document. It was written by an angel who saw promise in humanity... He began to teach a group of young women who had killed the daemons their masters summoned... Player: You and your sisters? Enchantress Eirena: None other. The Prophet I have followed for so many years... He was an angel! Player: That is why you knew Tyrael was an angel. Enchantress Eirena: Yes... but I do not know whether the Prophet was the dying angel I met or not. The writings say that he worked in absolute secrecy. Itherael knew nothing of them. Player: Then you must find a new path through the world without him. Enchantress Eirena: You are right. And I hope that path will still be with you, my friend, Category:Conversation achievements